It Couldnt Get Any Better Than This
by musiqnilla18
Summary: Brittana fluff. Santana reminisces about her and Brittany's past while watching her wife and small blonde sleeping. Santana POV.


**Hi people. This is just some Brittana past/future fluffiness that I just had to get out of my system. Santana POV. **

**15 DAYS UNTIL GLEE! AAAH!**

_I've never really believed in soul mates or true love or whatever until I met Brittany. The first time my eyes met blue ones, I swear my heart literally stopped for a second. She said hi as I sat down at the desk next to _

_her and I was just a tongue-tied mess and Santana Lopez NEVER gets nervous. That was Freshmen year of high school and we've been pretty much inseparable since then. _

_Something about her just made me be nothing but myself and I didn't have to hide behind my badass facade for once. I could just let all the walls down and be a vulnerable ass mess around her and Britt would never _

_judge me. By the Summer I realized that I can't live without that blue-eyed blonde beauty. When we were away from each other, I just felt like a part of me was missing. She was missing. It was then that I realized _

_that I need her more than she would probably understand, probably even more than I even understand. We did have our share of touches and nights of cuddling and what not, but nothing further unfortunately. Britt _

_has always been very affectionate and I didn't know whether or not the touches meant more to her because they definitely meant more to me._

_During one of our sleepovers while cuddled up in Britts bed as I leaned _

_over her to grab the remote, she pulled me down and just flat out kissed me. To say I was shocked, surprised, excited is an understatement. I pulled back staring into those beautiful blue orbs and did what I have been _

_wanting to do since the day that I laid eyes on her. I leaned down and kissed her softly, my body buzzing with excitement. We deepened the kiss but at a non-rushed pace until a desperate need for oxygen and we _

_pulled back getting lost in each others eyes. Brittany broke the silence with, "I love you, Santana." I was just so overwhelmed with it all that my eyes started to water, I smiled and I replied , "I love you too Brittany, _

_more than I even care to know." That night we poured our hearts out to each other and I was just so overwhelmingly happy knowing that Brittany felt the same about me. _

_We made us official sophomore year, but due to my stubbornness, we didn't come out publicly until senior year. Then I felt even more stupid about the paranoia because no one treated us any differently after and I _

_couldn't have been any happier because of it. Senior year is when I realized that Brittany is pretty much it for me. There was never any future plans that I would plan without seeing Britt right along side me. When I _

_dreamt of who I'd marry, Britts hand was the hand that I saw myself placing a ring on. When I dreamt of coming home after a hard days work, Brittanys face is who I saw happily waiting for my return everyday. When _

_I dreamt of having kids, I pictured myself cradling a tiny blonde resembling her._

_~~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~_

Looking back at it all, I still sometimes can't believe that all my dreams have become reality. Small moments like these while I lay on the right side of the bed watching my beautiful wife sleep peacefully with a

small blue-eyed blonde sleeping on top of her against her chest. Our 2-year-old daughter Mackenzie who's looking more and more like Britt everyday. I reach over to move Britts hair to the side of her face

trying not to wake her, but my gentlest touch causes her to stir. I smile when I see beautiful blue eyes look over towards me and I lean over until our lips touch chastely. I pull back saying, "I love you Britt-

Britt"

You would think that life couldn't get any better than this, but as I rub my hand over my very swollen stomach and feel her kick, I know that this is just the beginning.

**Review Please!**

**Im thinking about starting a story in this universe. Tell me what you think!**

**15 DAYS UNTIL GLEE! AAAH!**


End file.
